


93 Percent Stardust

by Just_a_fallen_star



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_fallen_star/pseuds/Just_a_fallen_star
Summary: When Lance was young he used to sit on his father's lap and point towards the stars."Papa, one day I want to be with them." He would say, his eyes twinkling.Lance finally got his wish.





	93 Percent Stardust

**_We have calcium in our bones_ ** _,_

 

With each step Lance took he felt more pain follow, stumbling he desperately tried to escape the ship. Another shot hit him in the side, the force of it knocking him into the cold steel wall. A loud crack could be heard and Lance gasped in pain as he felt his arm break.

 

**_Iron in our veins,_ **

 

Lance got back up biting back tears, he still had people he needed to see. His mama and papa, his sisters and brothers. He had to live for them, he _had to._ An explosion went off and shrapnel went flying. A stray shard of metal hit his leg and blood flowed out of the wound. He _needed_ to see them one more time. He wanted to tell them he loved them just one last time.

 

**_Carbon in our souls,_ **

 

Lance fell down unable to support his weight any longer, the sparkling eyes once full of life suddenly dull.

 

“ _I’m sorry Blue, I dont think I'm going to make it this time”_

 

If Lance concentrated he thought he could hear the distant roar of Blue’s pain.

 

**_And nitrogen in our brains._ **

 

Lance wondered if they'd remember him after this. He wondered if he'd be admired and respected or would he fade away as that one Cuban boy. In his final moments Lance despaired because he didn't know. He didn't know if anything he had worked for mattered now.

 

**_93 percent stardust,_ **

 

If life had granted Lance one thing it would be this. He could just barely see the stars from his place on the ground. The stars he saw as a child when he was busy with life and the stars he would see now in the stillness of death. Lance closed his eyes accepting the fate that was to come.

 

**_With souls made out of flames,_ **

 

Was that his team calling for him? He didn't know, he wasn't really sure of anything at this point. A fluttering heartbeat, a stilling breath, the flame we called Lance had begun to burn out.

 

**_We are all just stars with people names._ **

 

They say that one moves on, that the death of a loved one lightens as time continues, but it didn't.  A year later when Allura piloted the blue lion, and Voltron wasn't quite the same. When a ginger headed man wasn't quite as peppy, and a when a raven haired teen would sit and wonder what he could've done. Two years later when they got Shiro back and they had to tell him that the heart and smile of the team was gone. When the normally smiling mechanic would burst into tears, and the strong girl would suddenly break. Ten years later when a smiling family waits for their child to come home, only to realize they would never have the chance to see their son, their brother, their friend, their loved one. The moment they realized that that was the last of that beautiful star. That beautiful star named Lance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And with this I end my first story on AO3, any constructive criticism is welcome. As well as any requests to continue writing or any prompts you may come up with.


End file.
